


Texts!!! On Ice

by VityaBeMine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ;), M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaBeMine/pseuds/VityaBeMine
Summary: A collection of sweet, cheesy, sexy, romantic texts sent between Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov.I'd love to hear your prompts or suggestions for their text convos so if you'd like you can comment or message me on my YOI side blog on Tumblr - @yurisdaddy ☺





	

Monday

[8:30 a.m.]

My Yuuri <3:  _Viktor, you left your dishes in the sink and you've been gone for hours. What time did you even wake up, anyway?!_

Vitya:  _Oh, sorry Yuuri! Will be back soon :) just popped into the grocery store and met a couple of fans. Posed for some pics haha! I bet I look horrible! :') Be back in a bit. XO_

(Yuuri proceeds to check Viktor's tagged photos on Instagram. By a couple of fans he had meant... hundreds.)

Tuesday

[9:12 p.m.]

Vitya:  _Yuuuuuuuri. Stop giving Yuri attention he doesn't deserve and come shower with me ;)_

My Yuuri <3:  _Vitya he's going through a tough time. Remember that stray kitten he found? Turns out it wasn't a stray, just lost. Its owner spotted him with it in a café, freaked out and asked for a photo, and took the cat back! I'm trying to convince him it was the best outcome... and... why are you texting while you're in the shower?_

Vitya:  _I'm not in the shower yet, silly. I'm waiting for you and your perfect little ass to get back here ;)_

My Yuuri <3:  _Vitya, really, there's no need..._

Vitya:  _No need for what? This? [eggplant emoji]_

Yuuri's phone dings. Vitya _has sent you an image._  Yuuri blushes, and asks Yuri to hold on for one sec.

"Katsudon! You never pay attention to me! I was just telling you how I NAMED HER MILA!"

Yuuri hesitantly unlocks his phone...

Waiting for him is a photo of his fiancée, naked, holding a loofa in front of his... bits. He's written 'Yuuri come home' in lipstick on his chest. Yuuri gasps, and starts laughing hysterically.

My Yuuri <3: _God, you're so needy and dramatic. I love it, though. Okay, he's just told me he named the cat Mila. This is going to get emotional real fast. I'm outta here._

Vitya:  _Tell him to get over it and let you go so you can come suck your daddy's cock! ;)_

My Yuuri <3: _VITYA_!!!!!!!! _[angry face emoji] I don't understand why you like being called daddy so much... honestly... you're not my father..._

Vitya:  _Yuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiii hurry up!_

My Yuuri <3:......... _[eggplant emoji] [heart emoji]_   _I'm walking fast... breathing hard... just left his place... feeling horny..._

Vitya: LOL _Yuuri stop! You're not good at sexting. Just the emojis would have sufficed. You sound like a second rate Instagram spam page. I'm surprised you didn't add 'wanna chat' at the end of that text. [crying laughing emoji]_

My Yuuri <3:  _It's not my fault I'm not as gifted as you are when it comes to sexting, Viktor! Way to ruin my mood! I'll be home soon though... [water droplets emoji] [tongue emoji] can't wait ;)_

Vitya: _Me neither gorgeous. XO_

Wednesday

[7:50 a.m.]

Vitya:  _Yuuri, you stole him. You didn't even ASK ME!_

My Yuuri <3:  _Makkachin was dying to go outside and you were fast asleep. Check your pillow, I bet there's still drool on it. You were dead to the world, Vitya! I didn't want to wake you. You take him out on your own all the time!!! We'll be back soon._

Vitya: _Fine. I'll trust you with him this time. Uh... Yuuuuuuuri... sweet Yuuri... can you pick up a couple things while you're out then?_

My Yuuri <3:  _You can't just go from accusing me of theft to asking me to buy you things. Ugh... what do you need and how bad do you want it?_

Vitya:  _How bad do I want what? ;)_

My Yuuri <3:  _Vitya just tell me what I need to buy you._

Vitya:  _Some eggs, please... we're out and I want katsudon for dinner! Uh... also... we're out of... some other very valuable... things..._

My Yuuri <3:  _Very valuable things? What have we lost, your Swarovski jewellery?_

Vitya: _No, silly. We're out of condoms._

My Yuuri <3:  _Ugh... I hate buying those... I always feel awkward..._

Vitya:  _I can come meet you and buy them if you'd like! ;) [smirking emoji]_

My Yuuri <3:  _Vitya that won' be necessary. You always scream to the world that we're gonna have sex with those condoms right there, yes, they're ribbed and yes he loves it! So... I'll just suffer through it this time._

Vitya:  _Oh yes that reminds me, get the chocolate flavoured ones. We haven't tried those yet._

Thursday

Viktor takes an impromptu weekend holiday with Chris to 'clear his mind', and Yuuri stays in Saint Petersburg to continue training with Yakov.

[5:09 p.m.]

My Yuuri <3:  _Vitya, did you land yet? How was the flight?_

[5:15 p.m.]

My Yuuri <3:  _Vitya? You were supposed to land an hour ago..._

[6:01 p.m.]

My Yuuri <3:  _Okay Viktor I checked and your plane landed two hours ago as planned. Please text me!!! [heart emoji] [heart emoji] [sad face emoji]_

Vitya: _Oh, dear_ _Yuuuuuuri! I'm just fine! Sorry I didn't text you, got sidetracked in some shops! :D [money emoji] [star emoji] [heart emoji] [XD emoji]_

Vitya sent 15 photos.

Yuuri opens the text to see 15 photos of Viktor posing in various speedos he had clearly just purchased. Yuuri scoffs, and simply puts his phone away, wishing he was there with him.

Friday

My Yuuri <3:  _Vitenka..._

Vitya:  _Oh no... when you call me that, you want something... pupsik... what do you need? [smirking emoji]_

My Yuuri <3:  _I just miss you, Vitya. Hurry up and get here already! [crying emoji] [heart emoji x 100 ]_

Viktor feels himself getting emotional. A tear falls down his cheek.

Vitya:  _My boy. I miss you too. I miss you every second of every day when we're apart. Sending all my love, I know you'll nail it today. I'll be there tonight._

My Yuuri <3:  _Thank you my love. Wish your_ _flight hadn't been delayed and that Yuri hadn't kept us apart. Love you with all my heart. [heart emoji x100]_

 


End file.
